Portable wireless telephone structures are becoming increasingly common and are conventionally for use in either a cell telephone environment or in a wireless telephone environment having radio connection with a telephone base station. Unfortunately, such wireless telephone structures add to the bulk which a user needs to carry with him. It would be convenient therefore for a wireless telephone structure to be provided in such a manner that any increase in bulk is minimized or is largely insignificant.
The present invention seeks to provide a portable wireless telephone structure which has the above convenient advantages.